The present invention relates to a network system capable of monitoring a communication status within the system and to a network monitoring program employed for configuring this network system and to a network monitoring method for monitoring a communication status within a network system.
As known well, in a comparatively large-scale network system (in which computers, routers, etc. are connected to a network), some computers (normally, a single computer) monitor information about an operation status of each node within the system in order to immediately cope with the communication abnormality (refer to, e.g., Patent document 1). The information about the operation status of each node that is monitored in the existing network system enables, however, only judgment as to whether a physical fault occurs in each node or not. Therefore, the existing network system, if the communication abnormality (at the application level) occurs due to a lack of internal resources, etc. of the computer, requires a considerable period of time for troubleshooting a cause of this abnormality.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-86522